Protective garments such as surgical gowns are well known. Conventional disposable surgical gowns are commonly constructed from a nonwoven fabric. The gown body section is generally a singular piece of material, or is composed of a number of panels of material attached together. For example, the gown may be formed from a front panel and attached side panels that also define a back section of the gown. Sleeves are attached to the gown body by any number of known techniques. An example of a surgical gown made using raglan-type sleeves attached to a one piece gown body is the Lightweight Gown (product code 90751) from Kimberly-Clark, Corp. of Neenah, Wis., USA.
The usefulness of these gowns is generally influenced by a number of factors, such as breathability, resistance to fluid flow, barrier protection qualities, etc. Unfortunately, in certain applications, the desired characteristics of the gown from a protection standpoint may result in skin irritation and discomfort for many individuals. This may be particularly true in the medical field wherein the clinician undergoes a rigorous scrubbing in preparation for a medical procedure prior to donning the gown. The disinfectants, soaps, and other scrubbing agents are necessary, but are harsh on many individuals' skin. Such scrubbings leave many individuals with dry and chapped skin, particularly on the arms where the scrubbing is most intense. Once the gowns are donned, it is not possible to alleviate the skin discomfort and irritation. Also, it is generally not acceptable to apply skin conditioning lotions or agents to the arms after scrubbing so as not to compromise the sterile field.
The present invention addresses certain drawbacks noted above and provides an improved gown that treats a wearer's arms with a skin wellness agent after donning the gown.